


but my voice is suffocating

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood and Gore, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mild Gore, Near Death Experiences, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jesse tells Hanzo that everything will be alright.





	

It feels like his arm is on fire.

Every nerve ending burns.

His vision is blurry. All he can see is bright blue. He can’t make anything out; it’s all fuzzy. When he breathes, it’s hard, like the air has suddenly become viscous and he’s trying to pull it in with too weak lungs.

He’s jostled. It feels like someone is stabbing him – straight through his arm. It’s like he’s losing it all over again.

Jesse remembers that he is.

It comes back in a rush, the same time that air crashes into his lungs. Tearing free his own arm to get away from Talon. Hanzo’s yell. The dragons filling the entire space of the hall. The pain.

Pressure. Someone’s grasped his shoulders, trembling. Jesse can feel it. He must be in shock. Breathing hurts, heavy, weight pressing on the chest…

Iron in his nostrils, bile in his throat.

“–esse! Jesse!”

_Hanzo_.

He’s blind. He might be groping for Hanzo’s hand, but he can’t. His arms burns. Fire racing through his system, stabbing into his lungs, his throat.

If this is what it’s like to die, he doesn’t want it to continue.

There’s blood in his mouth, he thinks, hot and tasting of copper. If there are words coming out of his mouth, he can’t hear him. The only noise in his hears is the mad rush of his blood in his veins.

“ _Everything is going to be fine_.”

He doesn’t remember the words. Later, when he’s conscious again and coherent, Hanzo tells him what he said. That in that moment where Hanzo was convinced he’d killed another person he loves, he’d reached out and told Hanzo not to worry; that it was going to be alright.

“Sounds like me,” Jesse slurs, leaning against Hanzo’s shoulder.

Lena had done what she could, but she’s a timespinner, not a healer. It had fallen to Amelie and Hanzo to stop the bleeding, to keep him alive.

Jesse’s seen his reflection in the window of the train. He knows he looks like shit. His eyes look hollowed out, surrounded by dark bruises, skin looking bloodless and face strained.

But he’s a survivor. He’s lived through worse. He can live through this.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “Everything is going to be fine.”  
>  **Words:** 369 words
> 
> I got this same prompt in my inbox... three times. So, this one is for [zxcde4butter](http://zxcde4butter.tumblr.com/), who prompted it first and whose prompt has been sitting in my inbox for a while. I promise, guys, I'm working on the others too. There's more coming in the tubes!
> 
> And yes, I have plans for the repeat prompts. I'll get to them as well. :)
> 
> As always, you can come find me [on tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/), where I take prompts and am a complete dork.


End file.
